Debate
by Jtoasn
Summary: Mizuki and Sano are debating Romeo and Juliet in class. But they take the discussion back to their dorms and more than their political views on the play is revealed. Mizuki X Sano


**Debate **

"There's no such thing as forbidden love"

"What about Romeo and Juliet?"

"That's just a story, it wasn't actually true"

As soon as he had said that the room burst with debate, "You're so unromantic!"

"Hey, that is true!"

"Are you agreeing with him?"

"Obviously he's right"

Mizuki just tapped her pencil on her book slightly annoyed and confused on which side to take. On one hand, it was the greatest tragedy romance ever written, it was every girls dream to be in a forbidden romance, even hers; but on the other hand, it was just a story.

"Can I borrow your pen?"

She looked over at Sano, and threw her pen onto his table. He looked at her surprised and slightly shocked, the debate had obviously angered her easily.

"That's all for today class... we'll finish this discussion/debate tomorrow. We'll have Mizuki take the 'not romance' and Sano takes the 'is"

"Hey, what was wrong with you today?" Sano asked, he tried to grab her arm but she swung it out of reach. He understood and walked behind her, he knew that she was angry, but not because they were debating tomorrow, but because this debate struck a chord in her heart.

"Hey, are you okay?" he tried again.

Because...

"Careful, someone might see you"

She was in a forbidden romance.

"Fine"

He walked away from her, she realised that he did it too easily; she didn't want him to go.

She wanted him to admit their relationship and not hide it from his friends, his family and from everyone else. Everyone knew that she was a girl now, and yet she still felt like a boy to Sano.

She wanted him to be able to walk freely down the street without someone saying, "Why is the most popular guy in school hanging out with that other guy so much?"

She knew that it wouldn't be possible. He was ashamed of her, and she was embarrassed because of it. But she had enjoyed his company more than anything, it was just his presence that made her happy and made her think, that 'yeah, I was worthwhile'.

But then he would go out on dates with oversized glasses, a hooded jacket and a mask. He would walk a couple of steps behind her so people wouldn't think they were together, he talks to the other girls just as easily at school.

And she'd remember that there WAS no such thing as forbidden romance, there was only shamefulness. One person is ashamed of another, or both are ashamed of each other, and THAT'S why they have to hide.

-

"What's happening?" Nakatsu asked as he pushed through the crowd of people, he saw Kayashima and stood next to him.

"Mizuki and Sano are debating the Romeo and Juliet thing in their dorm"

They both pushed through and were at the front with Namba.

"Guys can you st-"

"Romeo and Juliet were just a story, it's not real"

"He-"

"Romeo and Juliet may have just been a story, but there is such thing as forbidden romance"

"A romance can't be a romance if the two people are too scared to be who they really are, and to love who they want. Then it's just a shameful affair, and it's embarrassing for both people"

"I think you're wrong"

"Why?" Mizuki asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because no one could ever be ashamed of someone that they love, they're just lacking courage and they're scared that maybe if they were out in the open it would end up in tragedy. Just like Romeo and Juliet!"

"But it became a tragedy anyway! They both ended up dying; because they both didn't admit that they loved each other, and they went on to die without admitting it to everyone. Like they SHOULD have"

"It doesn't matter if they told anyone. Just as long as they both knew that there WAS love there. That's all that matters"

"T-that's not the point. If they don't admit their relationship, then the relationship will start to crack and break apart because it'll only cause problems. And I'm sure that Juliet didn't want that"

"Maybe Romeo was GOING to admit to everyone, his family... his father and everyone that he loved this girl, and didn't want her to get hurt"

"What if Juliet didn't care, and wouldn't mind taking the chance!"

"Well then Romeo would have to do something as stupid like this..." In three swift moves he had walked from his side of his room to where Mizuki was and kissed her in front of all his friends at dorm 3.

He pulled away from her, and whispered "You're right... no love should be hidden"

_-_-_-_


End file.
